


Lockout

by donotjustlive_fly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Just Boys Playing Games, M/M, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotjustlive_fly/pseuds/donotjustlive_fly
Summary: The best way to wind down after finals? Halo 2.(a gift drabble)





	Lockout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greglestrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greglestrudel/gifts).



> Long time no see! I swear I'll get back into the swing of things here eventually. Or, y'know, _get into_ the swing of things. Can't really get _back_ to something you didn't start in the first place...
> 
> Anyway, today is my dear friend/son/littlest bee's birthday, so I wrote him a little drabble! Uni/teenlock, Johnlock and Mystrade if you squint. The map they're playing on is Lockout from Halo 2 (hence the title), and in this little universe I imagine John and Greg split an apartment, but Sherlock and Mycroft are over often enough (and occasionally help with rent, groceries, etc) that the four of them are basically sharing it at this point. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

“ _Boom_ , headshot! Oh, wait, never mind…” Greg bursts out laughing as, instead of being dead, his heavily armored character pops up from his crouch to successfully shoot John’s character. The blond groans loudly, flopping across the couch dramatically as his little square of the television counts down his return from death, though he can’t quite help the grin tugging across his face at the sound of Sherlock’s quiet snickers. He shoves the younger teen’s head gently from where it’s resting against the cushions by his stomach, pleased when his soft sounds of amusement only increase.

“John, how did you fall for that? You could still see the top of his helmet over the ledge…” There’s a flurry of tinny bangs from the speakers as the two characters still alive bump into each other on the map and promptly get into a shoot off. Greg manages to get a sticky bomb to land true, and he crows triumphantly as Sherlock’s character goes flying- then gives a distressed shout as John drops down behind him and gets off a single bullet into the back of his helmet.

“Now _that’s_ a headshot.” This time John and Sherlock are the pair dissolving into giggles, missing Greg's amused eye roll and the brief look of fondness shot their way by the fourth member of their ‘thank Christ finals are over’ party- Mycroft, curled up in the armchair with a novel in his lap. As Greg respawns and begins dropping grenades on their heads they just laugh harder, John clutching his angrily vibrating controller to his chest with one hand as the other unconsciously falls to dark curls where Sherlock had collapsed back against the couch.

Greg shakes his head, smiling, as time runs out on the round (Sherlock can’t calm his mirth enough to celebrate his victory), and shifts on the couch he has to himself to glance toward the elder Holmes. Mycroft has closed his book, his face shockingly unguarded as he watches his younger brother tilt his head to grin freely up at the blond who’d brought him out of his shell. Clearing his throat, Greg gives Mycroft an innocent look as the auburn-haired young man startles out of his contemplation to glance over at him curiously.

“Since you’ve already stopped reading, you should come play a round with us.” Mycroft wrinkles his nose delicately, a ‘regretful’ declination clearly poised on his tongue, but Sherlock gathers himself enough to join in.

"Come along, Mycroft, lower yourself to our level of peasantry and fire some laser rifles. You want to _cause_ wars eventually- might as well play at fighting in one for a bit of practice." Behind him, John has started snickering again.

"I don't think the two are really a good comparison, Sherlock. Should definitely jump in for a bit though, Mycroft- it's more fun when we're all a quarter of the screen instead of two quarters and one of us half the screen." The man in question sighs, resignation on his face, and the younger duo cheers. Mycroft rolls his eyes as he sets his book aside and moves to join Greg on the couch, going a bit pink as he gets a brief squeeze around the shoulders before the other man gets up to grab a fourth controller.

Twenty minutes later John and Sherlock are no longer cheering, instead scowling dramatically at the screen as they're both blown off the map again. On the other couch, Mycroft and Greg exchange smirks of triumph.

_Round over, Blue Team wins_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may eventually come back to this in the future because I love this universe, but we'll see. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy birthday, kiddo. <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for updates, behind-the-scenes thoughts, and randomness:  
> donotjustlive-fly.tumblr.com


End file.
